A Crush On The Boss
by cm757
Summary: Kono has a crush on her boss and she tries to repress it but what happens when everything Steve does is sexy on her eyes? And how does Steve feel about her?
1. Chapter 1

A crush on the boss

**Disclamer: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or the characters. I just like to play with them! :D**

**Summary: Kono realizes she has a huge crush on Steve and she tries her outmost to repress it. But when suddenly all that Steve does is super sexy in Kono's eyes, what will she do about it?**

It was a calm day on the headquarters and the team was catching up on some overdue paperwork. Now, if you take a first look at them, they will appear relaxed, without a problem on their minds except catching the bad guys. But if you look just close enough, you might be able to see what rises under the surface. For example, you may see that one team member has problems with his ex-wife, or that one has an over protectiveness problem that he is trying to keep under control. You might even catch a glimpse of the loneliness that one member feels every time he goes home to an empty house. But what if you see that one really bad ass officer has a HUGE crush on a team mate, more specifically the BOSS, what would you think? Well what about we go on a trip through crush road?

Kono Kalakaua, although seemingly focused on her paperwork, was having the biggest internal fight ever.

_Okay Kono focus, we need to discuss this okay? So, you have a crush on your boss, Commander Steve Mcgarret, AKA the hottest guy on the planet… NO! DO NOT think of him like that! He is your boss; he DOES NOT feel the same way about you! And you can get fired for this! Yeah that's right, FIRED! So do not even think on letting this show or you'll have to change jobs and you really like it here. So put yourself together and just ignore all the things that make him attractive to your eyes ok? Yeah something tells me that that's going to be near impossible… I don't care! Those feelings of yours… SHUT THEM DOWN! Ok, Ok, I'll shut them down. God I hope that works. You know what, it will work! The feelings are not even that strong right? Yeah he's hot but so are a lot of guys. Yeah, the crush will just disappear on its own. I just need to ignore it for a little while. Yeah…_

"Hey Coz, coz!" Chin interrupted her chain of thoughts. He could see her from his desk and she seemed really off. He was worried so he decided to check on her but she was still off even after he called her name like five times!

Kono suddenly snapped out of it and stared at her cousin. God, she must have been like this for a long time to be noticed by her team mates. Oh God!

"Hey coz!" Kono tried to cover it up by acting as normal as possible.

"What were you thinking? You've been out of it for the past 10 minutes!" Chin asked, starting to get curious about his cousin's odd behavior.

"Uh… nothing, it's just this last case was a little hard you know?" Kono quickly answered hoping Chin would just buy it and leave her alone.

Chin was not convinced at all but seeing the glare she was sending his way he decided the subject could be addressed later, in private.

"Okay coz, just focus, I think we got a case on the way."

"Yeah ok, thanks coz." Kono thanked him and turned back to her paperwork before they had to get together and discuss the case.

Or so she thought, because you see the minute she turned her back on Chin, Steve's office came into view and she almost fated. She honest to God almost fated.

_Oh no, this is not happening to me! God hates me! God HAS to hate me! _Was the only coherent thoughts Kono's mind could form has she watched her boss change shirts in his office, for a whole MINUTE showing off his perfectly plane abs and muscular biceps. _Oh yeah, God definitely hates the crap out of me!_

And the worst part? She couldn't tear her eyes away. I mean, to be fair, what female human being would purposefully tear her eyes away from perfection? That strong plane chest and arms to die for… oh yeah, she overestimated her chances of getting over her crush.

Without realizing it her mouth was now hanging open and a little bit of drool was starting to drop from the side. But she couldn't stop looking at him. She was glad that Danny and Chin were already on the conference room otherwise she was going to be mocked until the end of times. But for her misfortune she did not consider the possibility that Steve HIMSELF would turn around and catch her staring, which is exactly what he did.

The last thought on her mind was ""_Oh God I'm so going to get fired" _before she quickly grabbed her files and actually ran to the conference room, her cheeks blushing so hard for being found on such compromising position.

Too bad she did, or else she would have caught the satisfied grin that appeared on Commander Steve Mcgarret's face as he saw that his subordinate was "appreciating" his body. Because, you see, the Commander himself also had a little crush on his subordinate…

Yupiiiiiiii! First chapter finished! So, what do you think? Please leave a review so I can know your thoughts. This is my first Hawaii Five-0 story and this just kind of came to me. Hope you liked it! Next chapter Steve will put Kono through torture, although I do believe it is the good kind!


	2. Chapter 2

A crush on the boss part 2

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Steve Mcgarret was on his king-sized bed lying on his back plotting so hard you could actually hear the wheels turning inside his head. Plotting for what, you ask? Well then, if you insist, I shall tell you. He was plotting to make his subordinate suffer. But do not worry; I have a sneaking suspicious that she will not hate this kind of suffering. On the contrary, she will very much appreciate it…

Steve Mcgarret lied on his bed trying to come up with multiple ways to make his subordinate, Kono Kalakaua, to suffer, just for a little while, before he made his move on her. Now, he knew he was very handsome; he always got that going for him. He also knew he was very good at keeping his feelings on the down low, which is why no one ever found out he had feelings for Kono. As he thought about what to do to subtly alert her to his feelings, an idea made its appearance on his head.

_YES!_ Steve thought as a plan came to live. _Oh boy, am I going to have fun with this…_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The next day Kono got to work sooner than usual, she was not in the mood to face Steve when she got there. As planned, no one was there when she took a seat at her desk. She took two long deep breaths and reviewed her plan one more time.

_Ok Kono, let's do a quick onceover. You do NOT look him in the eyes unless you have to, no matter how piercing blue they are. You do NOT imagine him time and time again without his shirt on. Every time you start imagining it, just change the picture to surfing. Yeah, that's it. You do NOT spend your time focusing on his lips moving, no matter how appealing they are. Ok! And finally, you do NOT keep worrying about whether he saw you or not yesterday. If he did see you, he probably didn't make such a big deal out of it. Ok? Ready to start a new day of work? Ok, let's go!_

With the new spirit she started her round of paperwork and thirty minutes later she could see out of the corner of her eye Danny walking towards his desk.

"Good morning rookie!" Danny cheerfully said his hello to her and sat at his desk.

"Danny, how many times have I told you not to call me that?" Kono replied, flashing him a dimpled smile.

"Sorry, just got used to it I guess." Danny said with an apologetic look on his face. "Hey, what was going on with you yesterday? You were distracted all day!" Danny remembered, the apologetic look being replaced with a concerned one.

"Oh, sorry, just wasn't able to focus too well I guess." Kono quickly replied, giving him a reassuring smile. "But I'm ok though, thanks."

"Ok kid, you better be ok than, otherwise Steve will be all over your ass today!" Danny said with an amused smile and returned to his paperwork.

_I wish!_ Kono thought, immediately slapping herself mentally for such thoughts. She quickly turned her back on Danny and started on her paperwork again.

_Ok, so far so good. _She thought. That is until, of course, Steve Mcgarret himself walked through the doors of the headquarters wearing a light brown pair of cargo pants and a dark blue tee shirt that clung to his torso in all the perfect ways.

_God, he looks so good in that tee shirt; _was the thought running through her mind as she continued to ogle him as he headed towards his office. As soon as the door closed she realized she had been staring and quickly focused her attention back on the files in front of her. _Thank God no one noticed._ She said to herself. Or so she thought.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Steve Mcgarret walked through the doors of the headquarters and had to immediately bite back an evil smirk as he noticed Kono's eyes focusing on him and wandering over his body as he walked very slowly to his office. It felt good to have her eyes on him. He felt… wanted. And he felt impossibly better that the feeling came from the girl he had a crush on. He had purposefully picked a dark blue tee shirt because a few weeks ago he had a conversation with Kono (one half drunken conversation) where she told him that he looked better in dark shirts, hence today's shirt.

He was pulled from his thoughts as he still felt her piercing eyes burning a hole on him. He bit back another evil smirk and finally reached his office and settled for the next hour before the morning briefing. I mean come on; he had to give the girl a little rest…

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The next hour came by quickly and soon Steve was standing near the table with the files disposed over it. Kono was the second one in, and almost turned back when she saw that there was only them two in the room. But she remembered on time that she needed to remain professional above all. Steve almost laughed out loud when he noticed her hesitation. She then stood on the other side of the table and started putting the information on the screen.

Steve then quickly walked around and went to stand beside Kono, also putting the information on screen. He picked a picture up and was launching it at the next screen, causing his arm to brush past hers, resulting on a flinch for Kono. He grinned at her reaction.

_Ok, so far it's going as planned!_ Steve thought as he once again made his way back around the table to his previous spot and quickly read the case file again before he saw Danny and Chin entering the room.

"Ok let's get this party started!" Danny said causing Steve and Kono to turn to him.

"Well you sure are excited." Steve said, mirroring Kono's thoughts.

"Why shouldn't I be? Is there some rule about not being able to be excited to bring down the bad guys?" Danny asked with a mocking face.

"Sure Danny, whatever. Ups!" Steve said as he purposefully dropped a pen on the ground and bends down to get it, giving Kono a clear view of his ass.

As Kono turned her head and looked at the sight in front of her she almost shocked on air and felt the unmistakable blush creep up to her cheeks at the view of his perfectly round ass. She stared at it for as long as he bends and then quickly diverted her eyes to the ground as Steve turned around and faced her.

"You ok Kono? You look a little flushed…" Steve asked not being able to hold back the mischievous smile that was present at his features.

Kono saw the smile and took a mental note to analyze it later, when she was NOT trying to get out of this one.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, I'm just a little tired I guess" Kono said in like two seconds, causing Chin and Danny to look at her with confused expressions.

"Well hold on; let me get you some coffee." Steve said with a grin. As he brushed past her he discreetly leaned his mouth next her ear and whispered _"Although if you were that tired you wouldn't be checking me out like that" _and with that he took off to the break room.

Kono instinctively turned back and gave him a surprised expression but he never turned back, just headed towards the coffee maker.

_Oh God I'm going to die!_ Was the thought on Kono's mind.

At that moment Chin and Danny turned to each other with an expression that could only be read as _"What the hell is going on with those too?"_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Authors note: Hi! Hope you liked this new chapter! Next chapter will be more of Steve's pranks and I may or may not leave the next chapter with a cliffhanger and write another one. What do you think? Tell me your thoughts in reviews. Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

A crush on the boss part 3

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Kono Kalakaua sat at her desk with her nose stuck on the files on top of it and tried her best to avoid looking up at the excited and mocking faces of her co-workers. She was so not leading them along.

_Oh my God Kono, you're worrying over a couple of mocking jackasses right now? Well, NEWS FLASH! You should be worrying about the fact that your boss just caught you checking him out TWICE and MOCKED you about it. Well, at least Danny and Chin haven't noticed it _the positive voice in her head replied. _Well guess what? If you and Steve keep this up they will! Ok, let's not freak out, let's analyze it first and then freak out._

At that moment it was like two voices took control of Kono's mind and a conversation started.

_Ok, let's go step by step ok? _

_Ok! _

_You have a crush on your boss that has been acting up lately. _

_Yes sir. _

_He caught you ogling him twice. _

_You are correct. _

_He hasn't fired you yet._

_Yeah…_

_He shamelessly mocked you when he caught you checking out his ass._

_Yes._

_And he seemed to be enjoying it…_

_Wait, wait, where are you getting at?_

_And what was up with that look he gave you?_

_Ok stop! This is not helping at all! We just need to start a more EFECTIVE plan to keep my attraction for him behind very closed very strong bars that not even Steve could tear apart._

_I don't know about that, with those to die for biceps and muscled arms…_

_Stop! Once again, NOT Helping! What am I going to do about this? _

_Ok, I got an idea, just hear me out._

_Ok._

_You said it yourself that you needed to stay professional above all, but the minute he brushed past you your reaction was anything but professional. So if he can cause your professional side to be melted into your personal side, then what about if you just plain simple cut him out? You know, ignore him completely, you don't look at him EVER, you don't let him effect you and you don't check him out. _

_Easy to talk…_

_Okay, then if you do start checking him out you just pinch yourself really hard until the pain is worse than you can bare and you have to look away._

_Oh yeah, hurting myself to stop checking out a guy… well I guess it IS my only idea… okay we'll give it a try. But if this doesn't work I'm so going to die out of embarrassment._

"Hey coz, coz!" Chin tried to get her attention once again.

_Dam you Chin, always interrupting my thoughts!_ Kono thought to herself as she lifted her head to face Chin.

"What?" she asked, a nasty tone of voice directed at Chin and Danny who just looked at each other with similar expressions on their faces.

"Oh good, now that we've got your attention…" Danny started, taking a chair from a nearby desk and sitting in front of her. "You see we were expecting you would shed some light on what happened this morning. Something you want to share with the class?" Danny teased wiggling his eyebrows, matching the look Chin had splattered all across his face.

"Danny what the hell are you talking about?" Kono almost growled in his face, realizing she wasn't getting out of this with fake reassuring smiles.

"Oh c'mon coz, you can do better than that!" Chin also took a seat across from her and suddenly changed his expression to a more serious one. "But seriously coz, what the hell happened out there? We both saw him leaning in to you like he was whispering something." Chin finished gesturing towards him and Danny.

"Look I have no idea what you're talking about; can you guys just leave me alone?" Kono was getting a little tired of the conversation. She could see that Danny was about to reply when a harsh voice sounded behind them.

"Hey listen up guys!" They all turned back to see Steve standing there with his hands on his hips. _God that's sexy _Kono thought, but quickly remembered where she was and slapped herself mentally.

"Danny, you and Chin are gonna go check out the victims parents to see if they know anything about his murderer ok?" Steve asked and immediately saw Danny and Chin nodding at him.

He then turned towards Kono with an almost imperceptible smirk and ordered.

"Kono, you and I are going to talk with some of the victim's friends to see if they know anything about what or who he was getting involved with. C'mon guys, let's get moving." And with that he turned his back on them and started walking towards the door when Danny's voice stopped him.

"Wait, wait, and wait! Why did you pair me up with Chin? Am I not good enough for you anymore?" Danny asked, a hurtful look on his face.

"Just thought I'd change partners for a while. You know, while your car's still at the shop." He added, getting a kick out of the glare Danny was launching at him and the scared look that crossed Kono's beautiful features for a minute.

"I'll get you back on that one mister." Danny threatened before getting up along with Chin and heading to the parking lot.

"So Kono, shall we?" Steve asked with a mysterious look in his eyes that send a shiver down her spine.

Steve watched as she swallowed hard and rushed to get on her feet and head for the parking lot herself.

"Yeah sure, come on." Kono said without even looking at him. She still didn't trust herself enough to look at his handsome face, and now she was going to have to spend an entire day with him. Oh God, what was she going to do?

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The minute she popped in on his truck and put her sit belt on and they drove off, Kono looked out the window and focused on a distant point in the ocean, keeping herself from looking at him.

She could hear Steve turning on the radio, but at first she didn't think much of it. That is, of course, because she hadn't turned around to see his evil smirk. But anyway, turning on the radio couldn't do anything to her right? WRONG! So incredibly wrong!

Because just as he turned the dam thing on he started humming to the song. HUMMING! With that super sexy low voice he started_ humming_ to the rhythm of the song and Kono's first thought was "_Are you freaking kidding me?"_ Oh yes, God most certainly hated her.

She started squirming in her sit, his low gravy voice doing wonders to parts of her body she did NOT need acting up right now.

Steve risked a glance at her and almost laughed his ass off as he saw her squirming in her seat; he was SO getting a kick out of it. He tightened his grip on the wheel to keep from laughing. But she didn't need to worry, he planned on ending her suffering soon; really soon…

They continued to ride along the road heading to Sarah Anderson's house, a friend of the victim, and all the way he could see Kono squirming uncomfortably in her seat.

_Please Steve, stop humming please… _was all that was left in Kono's mind as she could feel herself start to throb in unacceptable places while on the job.

He decided it was time to finally say something to her, but at the last minute he decided against what he was originally going to say, he just wanted to get a few more hours out of the delicious torture. Didn't keep him from being nasty though…

"Hey Kono, are you ok? You've been squirming all the way down here. Is something wrong?" Steve asked with a small smile on his face.

Kono felt the blush quickly settle on her cheeks and hurried to reply.

"Squirming? I'm sorry Steve but I have not been squirming!" She chuckled nervously and looked him in the eyes.

He held her gaze for two seconds before he dropped his eyes back on the road and replied one more time before closing the topic.

"Okay sure, whatever you say. Oh, by the way, don't dampen my seat please."

Kono's jaw dropped at that.

"WHAT?"

"Your water bottle is still open from the last time you took a sip." Steve calmly replied. "What did you think I was talking about?" He asked, winking at her with an obvious smirk before he parked the truck. "We're here!"


	4. Chapter 4

A crush on the boss part 4

Authors Note: So I had like a million ideas running through my head, but since you were expecting Kono to have her payback on Steve, I decided to change them a little. Please review and tell me what you think! Thank you to all the people that already reviewed! Hope you like it!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

All afternoon they interviewed the victim's friends for information about what he was getting into and it turns out he was into some not so pretty stuff. They called Danny and Chin for updates and filled them in. After that they decided to call it quits and head back to the station. Needless to say Kono was more relieved than ever to hear this. That afternoon had been pure torture for her. I mean, not that anyone could blame her, but WHY did HE have to look so damb sexy to her eyes? Why, why did he have to be a God?It was really distractive that every single time he tackled someone in front of her she was a goner. The only thing she could do was stare at that rocking body of his while he hand cuffed the guy and threw him into the car. Anyway, that afternoon had been plain torture.

And of course, Steve didn't miss it. He almost lost himself laughing when he caught her with a clenched jaw or closed fists. He knew he was going to have to have a long talk with her about his feelings for her, but right now he was just enjoying himself. Little did he know that later that night that was going to cost him hard…

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

They were driving back to headquarters when he noticed that Kono, although not squirming that much anymore more, was actually blushing. Hard. He gave a low chuckle at that and suddenly had an idea. Another of his brilliant torturous ideas. His eyes filled with a glitter that sadly Kono didn't pick on, otherwise she most certainly would have of ducked. Metaphorically, I mean.

Steve waited patiently until they were about 100 yards from the headquarters and asked the question that she least needed to hear right now.

"Hey Kono, is it just me or are you blushing?" Steve said with another of his sexy smirks.

This just caused Kono to blush harder and look away from him. God, couldn't he just give her a break?

"Uh sorry, must be the son, it's really hot in here." She replied in a vague hope that he would just leave it at that. Oh, who was she kidding, of course he wouldn't.

Steve was by now trying his best to put on a straight face as he started to park the car.

"Oh really?" Steve asked.

And then, even before Kono had the time to take off her sit belt, he went around the car and opened the door for her. She looked at him with a confused expression, but as his gaze settled on hers she just went with it and hopped out of the car. BAD CHOICE.

As soon as her feet touched the ground, she felt her back being pushed against the side of the truck, her chest being pressed against the Oh So Sexy One of Steve Mcgarret.

"Because I thought I was the one making you blush like that." Steve said with a low sexy voice, one hand still on the open car door and the other keeping her pushed against the car, pressing on her hip.

Kono was speechless. She couldn't even form thoughts, let alone speak! Not as his lips hovered over hers and his face was only a few inches from hers. She quickly wondered how she hadn't dropped to the side by now.

She felt her heart beat double as his face came even closer to hers, feeling his warm breath on her mouth and his eyes wondering over her smooth lips. But then his eyes came back to hers and a glimpse of nastiness crossed them. _Nastiness? _She thought, not for long though as she suddenly heard the car door close with a loud noise and Steve took a step back and started heading towards the entry with a very much visible smirk on his face.

Only one thought crossed Kono's mind.

_HE'S PLAYING ME!_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_He's playing with me! The SOB has been playing me all along!_ Was all Kono thought about.

_The bending, the brushing, the humming, the almost kissing! How could he do this to me? Oh My God! He knows! About my crush on him! OMG! Why… why did he do this? Was it just to mess with me? No, he wouldn't do that to me, that is not something he would do to anyone. Then why do this? Does he have… no, that couldn't be right… no, he couldn't. He doesn't have… feelings for me… does he? _

Ok by this stage Kono was more confused than ever. Did he have feelings for her? She didn't think so, but if he didn't than why do this? She was gonna have to find out one way or another. And then… THEN it hit her! The most brilliant way of finding out! Oh yeah brah, payback is a beach…

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

She pulled herself back together and headed towards the entry. She got to the elevator with a smile on her face. Oh yes, now it was her time of being in control. She rapidly heard the sound of the elevator landing on her floor and the doors opening, and she stepped out into the bullpen. She noticed Steve leaning against the wall with a case file on his hands. She schooled her features and passed right by him without looking at him. She could see him frowning out of the corner of her eye when she passed. She continued to ignore him while adding a little extra sway to her hips amidst heading to the conference room.

They continued to work on the case for another three hours before they were able to wrap it up and finally be able to rest. Unfortunately Kono had other plans.

"Hey, anyone up for drinks?" Kono asked, hopeful that she wouldn't have to push too hard to make her plan come true.

"Uh, I don't know, I think I'm just gonna catch a couple hours sleep." Danny said, starting to pack up his things.

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired too." Chin also said.

"Oh c'mon guys, team night out isn't a team night out without the whole team. Please, just give me this one." Kono pleaded.

Danny and Chin exchanged a look before replying in unison.

"Fine!"

Then Kono turned to Steve.

"_Boss_, you coming?" Kono asked with just a hint of sarcasm on her voice as she pronounced the word _Boss._

Steve looked slightly confused towards her but quickly put on a straight face and replied.

"Uh, yeah sure, you guys go ahead though, I have some stuff to catch up on."

Kono took the opportunity before any of the guys answered and started pulling them along.

"Ok, show up soon. C'mon guys let's get going. We can take my car."

Danny, Chin and Steve shared a look of confusion before Chin and Danny followed Kono to the parking lot leaving Steve alone in the bullpen.

As soon as Chin and Danny took a seat in Kono's car the questions left their mouths in less than five seconds.

"What the hell was that about? What the heck is going on between you and Mcgarrett? Why the hell did you say boss like that? Why did he look at you like that? Why didn't we know anything about this?" The questions just kept shooting from them until Kono had to put a stop at them.

"Guys STOP!" Kono growled as she turned to look at them and glower at their curious eyes.

Silence settled over them as Chin and Danny expected her to tell them something, anything. Kono took one last look at their faces and almost lost it when they started leaning in, waiting for her to start talking.

"You guys have to PROMISE not to tell Steve anything! Nothing! Zips! Nada! Capiche?"

Danny quickly poked Chin.

"Brah, she called him Steve!" Danny exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Shut up Danny! Are you two up for a little game or not?" Kono asked.

They shared another one of their looks and Danny spoke up once again.

"Shure, anything involving tricking Mcgarrett." Danny stated grinning.

"Yeah…about that… you might get a little hurt, depending on his temper…" Kono said hesitantly.

"Wait, wait, wait, why do I need to get hurt?" Danny asked, stunned.

"Just let me explain from the beginning…"

Kono chuckled and started driving, filling them in on what had started between her and Mcgarrett and what she had planned.

This night was going to be fun…


	5. Chapter 5

A crush on the boss part 5

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Steve Mcgarrett sat in his office chair with a confused look on his face. The paperwork long forgotten, his mind kept wondering back to the almost kiss and the scene developing in the bullpen. But the kiss… oh, the kiss was what got most attention! He remembered it vividly, every single detail. The smell of coconut and vanilla, so remarkably Konos, the feel of her skin under his hands, her warm breath hovering near his lips, the look of pure lust she was looking at him with… she was more beautiful than he had ever seen her. She just looked… magnificent.

Without realizing it he was already smiling at the thought of her. There was just something about her that attracted everyone who met her. Yes, even a kick ass strong and muscled ex-SEAL like him. He was definitely smitten. Wow, that was a word he never thought describing himself with. Smitten. And still there he was, seating alone in his office thinking about the girl of his dreams. Speaking of seating alone in his office, what was he doing there? He obviously wasn't getting any work done tonight! Might as well spend some quality time with her!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Danny, Chin and Kono sat at a booth at their favorite bar drinking a bottle of bear each and making small talk while waiting for Steve's call saying he was on his way. When the call finally came, Kono turned to Danny with a grin on her face.

"So partner, ready to help me with my plan?" Kono asked him with sparkling eyes.

"Yeah sure, it's a very good plan by the way, except of course, the part where I get hurt." Danny said sarcastically, making Chin chuckle softly.

"Sorry Danny, but we're not even sure he is gonna hurt you anyways!" Kono tried calming him, but ended up with a truthful reply from Danny.

"Kono, this is Steve's temper we're talking about… WITH GIRLS! I am SO getting hurt." Danny said trying to contain his laugh.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Kono said softly taking another sip from her beer. "You're welcome to drop off at any time though."

"Wow, wow, wow, I am NOT letting you do this with a stranger, absolutely NOT!" Danny implied.

Kono chuckled at her friend's protectiveness before he continued.

"Besides, at least I get to dance with a beautiful girl." Danny said winking at her, which made her chuckle again.

"Ok Danny got it. So, shall we? He should be here any minute." Kono asked him rising to her feet.

"Sure, let's go!" Danny exclaimed as he also got on his feet and took her hand in his. "So, my lady, may I have this dance?"

"Well but of course." Kono stated playfully as they headed to the dance floor.

Danny led her to an exposed spot where they could see their booth and immediately spun her around and put his hands on her hips.

"Hey Danny, just a piece of advice, when he gets here don't look at him at all, just focus on the dance, that is of course if you want to make it through the dance." Kono chuckled to herself as they began to move together at the rhythm of the song, her back pressed against his chest.

"Oh rookie, you're hurting my feelings! You think I can't take one of his glares?" Danny asked, a mock hurt expression on his face.

"Kind of, yeah." Kono said, playfully smacking Danny's arm. "Now dance!"

"Yes m'am!" Danny responded as the rhythm began to rise and he let his hands move over her body.

She was wearing a dark blue dress, stopping around mid thigh, clinging to her curves perfectly. It was strapless and her hair fell softly around her shoulders in slight waves. Her eyes were slightly covered with dark makeup and she looked even more breathtaking than she already was.

They danced for a couple of minutes before Kono spotted Steve walking through the side door and heading to their booth where Chin was waving at him.

"Heads up partner, target at ten o'clock!" Kono said with a small smile on her face.

They both watched as Steve took a sit at the booth and ordered a beer and asked Chin about something, at which Chin responded with a small nod at their direction. They turned slightly so that they were visible to the table and Danny leaned in.

"That's our lead." Danny whispered on her ear.

"Yes it is…" was Kono's quiet reply. She scooted even closer to Danny and started wiggling her hips to the music, suddenly turning around and meeting face to face with Danny.

"Jeez girl, you're a fire cracker!" Danny said playfully as he watched Kono's hips going from side to side, grinding against his.

"Sorry, it'll be over before you know it."

"Hey, I didn't say I wasn't liking it." Danny said wiggling his eyebrows.

"You're such a flirt!" Kono exclaimed with a mock surprise expression.

"What did you expect?" Danny asked with a low laugh.

"Uh, I'm getting a bad feeling here…" Kono stated as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "How much do you wanna bet he is looking at us?"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Steve Mcgarrett walked through the bar doors with a strange feeling. He couldn't quite put his finger to it so he just guessed it was because he hadn't been in a bar for a while.

He quickly spotted Chin waving at him from a booth at the corner of the bar but a frown appeared on his face as he realized that Kono and Danny weren't sited with him. He scooted through the crowd and took a sit at the table, ordering a beer.

"Hey man, what took you so long?" Chin asked trying his best not to chuckle at the wandering eyes of his partner scrutinizing the club looking for their friends.

"Uh sorry, just got caught up with something. Where are Danny and Kono?" Steve asked changing the subject.

Chin just nodded at the direction of their friends, again suppressing a laugh as Steve's eyes darkened at the view in front of him.

He observed as Kono turned around to face Danny and wrap her arms around his neck as Danny's hands rested low (too low in Steve's opinion) on her waist. He watched trying not to growl as Kono's hips, covered but that gorgeous dres,s grinded against Danny's and moved at the rhythm. He felt himself starting to grab the bottle of beer maybe a little too tight and his jaw setting as his friends continued their little _dance._

He continued to watch them, anger starting to form in the pit of his stomach when all of a sudden Danny settled his glare on him with a challenging look on his eyes. Danny grinned at him and then refocused on their dance.

"You know, I think this is going better than we thought." Danny whispered in her ear, seeing out of the corner of his eye as his friend send him death glares.

"Oh really? He's acting up already?" Kono asked somewhat surprised.

Danny hesitated for a second and then leaned his mouth against her ear again.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Danny asked with a grin.

Before she had the time to react she felt her back arch and her head was suddenly upside down, giving her a clear view of their booth. She caught a glimpse of Steve's tightened features and shot him a sexy grin before lifting herself up and stopping just a few inches from Danny's face.

"Well look at that, you were absolutely right!" Kono said enthusiastically.

Back at the booth, Chin couldn't contain himself anymore and started laughing as quietly as possible at the scene developing in front of him. He was able to pull himself together just long enough time to talk to Steve though.

"You know if you grip that bottle even tighter you're gonna break it." Chin said with an obvious smirk in his voice.

Steve looked at Chin astonished and then at the bottle in his hand and then back at Chin with a confused look on his face.

"When are you gonna learn not to mess with my cousin brah?" Chin said in a dry tone and then started laughing so hard he had to bend to get it under control.

Quickly a little light flickered in Steve's head and he looked surprised back at the couple at the dance floor.

"You mean she's just…" Steve trailed off. Man. She had gotten him good.

But more important business flooded his head. Like how to beat the crap out of Danny!

He got up from his seat and headed towards the dance floor. The couple saw him approaching and Kono had to contain herself not to start laughing her ass off too.

"Sorry Danny…" Kono looked at him with an apologetic look on her face.

"Nah… it was worth it kid. Nice dance moves by the way." Danny said, he might be on the edge of getting beat up but he couldn't resist the urge to tease some more.

With large strides Steve quickly got to them and placed his hand on Danny's shoulder.

"Hey Danny, can I talk to you about something? _Outside_?" Steve asked, emphasizing the last word.

Danny chanced a look at Kono and then gulped. He shot her an "I'll be back… or not" look.

"Sure Steve, what about?" Danny asked, taking a step back from Kono.

The grip on his shoulder tightened as Steve replied.

"You'll find out when we get outside."

He pushed Danny along and they disappeared through the doors. Smiling to herself, Kono walked back to the table and sat down. She took one look at her cousin's curious face and couldn't hold the laughter in any more. She laughed and laughed and laughed even harder until her ribs started aching and she had to stop herself from going any further.

"Yeah, somehow I don't think Danny is finding this quite that funny…" Chin stated, him too with a large grin on his face.

"You think it worked out coz?" Kono asked looking him in the eyes.

"You're kidding right? The guy almost shoved the table upside down from how pissed he was!" Chin said with a hint of fear in his voice.

This just provoked another round of laughter from her part. But suddenly they both wondered the same thing out loud.

"Wonder how Danny is doing?"


	6. Chapter 6

A crush on the boss part 6

Thanks to all of you for the wonderful reviews. There will only be one more chapter. Sorry this is so short but the next part is all about Steve and Kono so I decided to end this chapter here. Sorry…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not even a car!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"_You'll find out when we get outside."_

_He pushed Danny along and they disappeared through the doors._

_**Outside…**_

Still gripping Danny's shoulder, Steve pushed him through the doors and into the back of the bar. He could sense Danny becoming tense as they approached the small alley. A smirk appeared on his face at that.

He let go of him then, but not before he gave him one last harsh grip on the shoulder. Danny turned to look at him immediately and they stared into each other's eyes for about ten seconds. Steve's eyes were dominated by anger and determination, a mixture that specifically stated "_Do NOT come close to me right now!"_

Danny gulped once before he heard Steve's cold voice break the silence.

"So should we just get this over with?"

"Yeah sure, just give it to-" he wasn't able to finish his sentence as he felt a fist colliding with his jaw pretty hard. Like really hard. The man had some anger boiling there! He stumbled backwards as he lifted a hand to cup his jaw.

"Ouch!" Danny surprised himself by how stable his voice sounded even though he was anything but stable at the moment.

"Oh come on men, you know you deserved it!" Steve stood glancing down at him with a grin threatening to appear on his face.

"Yeah ok, but that doesn't mean you get to break my jaw!"

"Oh yeah, it would be a shame if we couldn't hear any more of your smart ass jokes." Steve walked towards his friend and helped him get up.

"Hey, if it weren't my smart ass jokes you wouldn't be where you are now." Danny said.

"And where would that be? In the middle of a piss smelled alley where I just punched my friend?" Steve said with questioning eyes.

"Well, yeah that too, but I'm hoping that you are about to get in that bar and tell that girl how you feel!" Danny said while gesturing with his hands."I mean, I didn't get punched for nothing!"

Steve chuckled at that. Danny was right; he wasn't getting a huge mark on his jaw for nothing.

"Yeah, fine man. But now serious, the dancing was pretty low." Steve said staring at his partners eyes.

"It got to you didn't it?" Danny replied with a cock grin.

"Good point." Steve said, making Danny chuckle a little bit too.

He started walking back towards the bar when he suddenly turned to Danny again.

"Hey Danny!" Steve said as he approached him one more time.

"Yeah?" Danny asked.

Steve didn't give him time to say anything else as his fist collided once more with his gut, making Danny bend with pain.

"Oh men, come on! I thought we were even!" Danny growled as he hunched over with pain.

Steve leaned in closer and whispered dangerously. "That was for the grabbing. Don't think I didn't see it." With that he padded him on the back, maybe with a little too much strength, and headed back towards the bar doors, stepping inside.


	7. Chapter 7

A crush on the boss part 7

Last part

Hi guys! Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter but I've been having some sort of writers block. I hope you like this last chapter and that it appeals to you. Ok now, happy reading!

Authors note: This chapter will be about Steve and Kono only. And maybe a little bit of Chin.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Steve walked through the bar doors for the second time that night and headed to the bar so he could ask for a beer (his last one ended up forgotten). He turned his body slightly so he could see Chin and Kono, still at their table. Kono was laughing at something Chin had just said and chatting happily with him. The sight made a smile appear on his face. She was one hell of a woman. She was intelligent, supportive, selfless and extremely beautiful. She was a catch. Hopefully soon enough, his catch.

He was then pulled from his thoughts by the bar tender handing him the beer, which he took and walked back to the table to join his friends.

"Hey brah, where'd you go?" Chin asked as Steve sat down next to Kono.

"Just went for a little chat with Danny." Steve replied simply, eyes locked onto Chin's.

"Where _is_ Danny, by the way?" Kono asked with a developing smirk.

Steve diverted his eyes from Chin's and gave Kono a fiery gaze before he spoke.

"I think he decided to head home soon. _Or the hospital._" He added under his breath but loudly enough for Kono to hear him.

Chin and Kono shared a knowing look before he started to look around the bar, presumably to find some girl to flirt and dance with.

Taking advantage of Chin's distraction, Kono leaned in close to Steve's ear and whispered huskily.

"You know you didn't need to hurt him just for some dancing."

Steve could feel her hot breath in his ear and it instantly brought an evil smirk back to his face. He shared a look with her and then leaned in close to her ear too and whispered with a saucy tone.

"Just some dancing my ass. You should know by now that no one is allowed to touch you besides me."

Steve's breath on her ear sent shivers down her spine but she tried to ignore them, all too aware that Steve had noticed it and had on a satisfied grin.

"Oh really?" she replied. "And how exactly did you come to that conclusion?"

She could feel Steve's hand resting on her thigh starting to slowly make its way up, and she was beginning to lose it as she felt him starting to nibble on her ear lobe. Her breathing was becoming raged as she enjoyed the evil torture to its most. Slowly, Steve started to back away, but just enough so he could whisper to her one last time.

"Just by watching your reaction." He said with a smirk and then started a conversation with Chin about… something. Because seriously, after the little teasing session how was Kono supposed to even hear what they were saying?

After a couple of minutes she excused herself stating that she needed some air and stepped outside to pull herself back together. Too bad she didn't catch the conversation starting inside, taking a surprising turn of subject.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Steve saw her stepping outside and waited a minute before he too pulled himself up and started making his way away from the table. He was stopped, however, by a firm hand slapping him in the shoulder.

"If you ever hurt her brah, I swear I will come down on you like a ton of bricks." Chin stated with such an intense gaze that Steve had to stop himself from breaking eye contact.

"Chin, I may have been teasing her, just a little bit, but I really do care for her man. I really do like her, and I think she likes me too. So if you'll excuse me I'm gonna tell her that right now. And if it puts you at ease, I will let you beat the crap out of me if I ever do hurt her, which I _never_ intend to do."

"You better not." Was all Chin said before turning away and letting Steve walk outside to his woman.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Authors note: Surprise! I am writing just another chapter before I finish this story because this has really escalated into a lot more than I intended, so why not play with it just a little more? Next chapter will be the last though…


	8. Chapter 8

A crush on the boss part 8

Hi guys! Sorry to say this is really the last chapter. No more surprises :c. Don't worry though, I have some ideas rolling around in my head begging to be written in another story. If you have any ideas you would like me to write please PM me or drop a comment. Thank you fellow readers! Enjoy!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Steve hesitated for a second and then took the five large strides that would lead him through the doors and outside. _Seriously how many times have I walked through these doors today?_ He thought to himself.

There was a slightly chilly breeze floating in the air and it was already dark outside, leaving only a few lamp's dim light to help him see into the darkness. He let his eyes get use to the dark and looked for her near the building, all the while revising in his head what he was actually going to say to her. Or _**do**_…

He spotted her 20 feet away from him and a smile grew in his face. She was leaning against the wall with her eyes closed and enjoying the quiet of the night. He knew it calmed her. He started heading her way and the thought that she must be really out of it crossed his mind sense she didn't even hear him approach. It wasn't until he was only 2 feet away from her and was looking intently at her that she noticed someone's presence. Her eyes fluttered open and she was surprised to find him standing there looking at her. She quickly straightened and started pushing herself from the wall.

"Hey, I was just on my way back, you wanna go-"she was completely cut off as her back hit the wall again and Steve's lips crashed down onto hers. She stood froze for a moment, not really processing what was happening but she snapped out of it in time to kiss him back just as fiercely as he had kissed her. She could feel his hands around her waist and she brought her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Their tongues fought each other for dominance, Steve winning of course, and after a few seconds they separated in search for air.

Kono whimpered slightly at the loss of contact, still with her eyes closed, but they fluttered open as she heard Steve chuckle.

"You should have told me I had that effect on you a long time ago." Steve teased her, loving the sparkling look on her eyes.

"I swear if you keep teasing me like that I will kick your ass." Kono threatened, although deep down she loved the flirting that had been going on between them.

"Oh don't worry; I already got that promise from Chin." Steve stated playfully making Kono giggle. But he knew it was time to be serious now.

"Listen, Kono…" Steve started, taking her hand. "I know that I have been… uh, playing you, we'll put it at that…" he let out another chuckle as Kono scoffed. "for this past week… but, I'm serious about this Kono. I really want to be with you. I do have feelings for you. I can see myself being with you and I think you feel the same. And if you don't… well, I don't give up that easily." He flashed her one of his fully dimpled smiles that could bring any woman to her knees.

"Hmmmm…" Kono hummed with a thoughtful look.

"What?"

"There is just something wrong in that scenario." Kono said while trying to maintain a straight face.

"Something wrong with that scenario…" Steve trailed off not knowing what she meant.

"Yeah, well you see, this past week you tempted me, flirted with me, played me and shamelessly ogled me… all of which I have forgiven you for…"

"Then what haven't you forgive me for?" Steve asked even more confused.

Kono leaned in closer to him and whispered very softly.

"You only kissed me once…" she whispered, loving the sudden look of want that crossed his beautiful hazel eyes.

"Well I guess we'll just have to change that…" he replied crashing his lips onto hers again, softer this time, taking his time exploring her.

And all Kono could think was "_Oh my God I'm finally kissing him!"_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The next morning…

Danny came into the bullpen to find his three friends already sitting at their desks. He walked slowly towards his own.

"Morning guys." Danny greeted them, receiving three good mornings back from his teammates. Danny put his bag down and walked over to Steve's desk. He stood there waiting for his partner to lift his head. As Steve did so, he looked at him with a confused look.

"Anything I can help you with Danny?"

"Well, you know, after my retrieval due to my _**stomach ache **_yesterday, I was just hoping you'd feel me in on the night's details!" Danny said sarcastically.

Steve risked a glanced at Kono and then looked back at Danny. "Nothing out of the ordinary." Steve replied simply and focused back on his paperwork with a visible smirk on his face.

"Nothing out of the ordinary…" Danny trailed off with an astonished look on his face. He knew his friend had gone to Kono afterwards and he had a suspicious that they were now dating but he needed confirmation. He turned to Kono.

"Rookie?" He asked hopefully.

Kono lifted her head and simply replied to Danny. "Thank you for your help Danny."

_WHAT?_ He though.

"Thank you for your help…" Danny once again trailed off and decided to call it quits. He walked back to his desk, all the while musing out loud.

"Yeah, ok, that's it, I'm asking for a _**raise!**_"

**THE END!**

**Author note:** Hi guys! So I hope you liked it, please leave a review and tell me your thoughts. If you have any requests please PM me or leave something in reviews! I hope you guys liked the story and thank you for sticking with me. I love you guys!


End file.
